The Dragon that was betrayed(stopped until I can think of what to do)
by NatsuDragneel14
Summary: what happens when natsu is betrayed by fairy tail? and ends up in edolas somehow how will things work out? will he be accepted by edolas fairy tail? since earth land fairy tail betrayed him? Natsuxedo-lucyxedo-mira rated m for Mature content in the future!
1. Chapter 1: the betrayal

NatsuDragneel14: well idk how this is going to go this is my first ever time making a fanfic. idk what to say but hope u enjoy the story. this is also a

Natsuxedo-lucyxedo-mira

well here goes nothing ;)

_

"talking"

"fire dragon iron fist" = attack

[thought]

"announcement"

_

NatsuDragneel14: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA

Chapter 1: The betrayal

Natsu Pov

"Happy that was a great job!" Natsu said Happily [glad it went well im happy to have this life]

"Aye sir!" "i can buy lots of fish!" Happy replied drooling [fisshhhhh]

"Thats all you think about" Natsu said with a laugh [man he really loves fish]

"Aye sir!" "fish is the best!" replied Happy still drooling [fishhhhhhh]

"yeah yeah how about we go fishing after we go to the guild!" "how does that sound buddy?" Natsu said Happily

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied happily [man hes fonna get me more fishhhhh]

"ok lets head to the guild!" Natsu said happily as he was heading to the guild [just like old times]

"Aye sir!" said happy [just like old times when we use to fish alot]

*few hours later at the guild*

"Finally here!, that train ride was horrible" said Natsu angrily [i swear ima destroy all transportation in existence]

*Natsu kicks the doors open*

"WE CAME BACK ALIVE!" Natsu said Happily [the one and only dope entrance]

"Aye sir!" happy said [ very happily]

"How could u Natsu!!!!!" Erza said angrily [ how could he kill people]

"Do what? Natsu asked confused [why is she so mad at me]

"stop denying it flame-brain!" "you killed hundreds of people!" Gray said while getting in a battle stance [im going to make him pay!]

"How could you!" "i thought you were better then this!" Lucy yelled angrily [to think i actually loved him]

"what are you guys talking about i didnt kill no one!" Natsu said angrily/confused [why woukd they say this]

"i can not allow this in my guild!" "killing is forbidden!" "NATSU YOU ARE HERE BY BANISHED FROM FAIRY TAIL!" said makarov/master angrily [im sorry natsu but it must be done]

*Natsu just stood there shocked*

"GET OUT!!!" Everyone yelled angrily [ how could he hes a monster]

"youll regret the day u betrayed me fairytail!" "Lets go happy!" Natsu said angrily as he began to walk torwards the doors [why would they do this to me whyyyyy]

"Aye sir!" "you guys aernt family!" Happy said angrily [how could they how could lisanna]

Natsu and Happy Leave*

NatsuDragneel14: hope you enjoyed it i sure like writing it. well there not much else to say on a first chapter so see ya later!


	2. chapter 2: edolas?

NatsuDragneel14: im glad people are liking it i plan on making the storys longer. support is always welcome and ideas for chapters. i hope u enjoy this second chapter bye!

NatsuDragneel14: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.

_

"talking"

**"Fire dragon iron fist!" - attack**

[thought]

_**Dragon roar/monster roar"**_

**"announcement"**

chapter 2:edolas?!?!?!?!?

**Natsu Pov**

"Why would they do that?" "i didnt do anything to anyone!" "i especially didnt kill people!" Natsu yelled while punching the wall of his house angrily. [why did they have to do that i thought we were family, they should know i wouldnt kill anyone let alone over hundreds of people, well what should we do now? join sabertooth?]

"Natsu..." Happy said depressed but worridely [why did fairy tail accuse natsu of killing they should know him better then that! he wouldnt kill a single soul!]

"yes buddy?" Natsu asked with a fake smiled at him [gotta keep this act on for him i dont want him sad]

"Natsu.. no need for the fake smile around me" "i know its fake, i am your best friend after all" Happy said [i cant let him hide his pain away he gots to embrace it so he can conquer it]

"well...fine i wont hide the pain" Natsu said sadly [maybe hes right maybe i do need to show my pain so i can get over it, ill do it for you happy]

"Aye sir!" "lets go to bed" happy said tiredly [maybe tommorow will be better then today hopefully it will]

"yeah im tired too buddy" natsu says as hes getting into his hammock [hope tommorow is better then what happened today i dont know what im going to do but well see]

*natsu and happy soon fell asleep not knowing whats gogoing to happen to them*

(meanwhile a bright portal is absorbing their house along with them while their sleeping)

somewhere in edolas...

(everyone sees a bright light and dont know what it is)( meanwhile at the edolas fairy tail guild)

"What was that!" edo-mira asked [i kinda want to go see what it was]

"i dont know, tommorow we will go check it out" "all of us will" edo-lucy said [i wonder what it was hope irs nothing dangerous]

"yeah!!" everyone else yelled

*the next morning*

"good morning buddy" natsu said [why do i feel differently i wonder why that is]

"Aye Sir!" happy said [i wonder if natsu feels differently too ill have to ask him]

"natsu" happy said [well time to ask him]

"yeah buddy?" "whats up?" natsu asked concerned about what his buddy was thinking [hope nothings wrong]

"do you feel differently?" "because i do" happy said [hope im not the onky one feeling like this]

"yeah i do buddy i dont know why maybe we shoukd check outside" natsu said [it feels like a whole other world then earth-land]

*meanwhile at the edolas fairy tail*

"everyone ready!" edo-lucy asked [there better be something there]

"yes mam!" everyone yelled not wanting to get on her bad side [scary!!]

*edolas fairy tail starts to qalk torwards the spot where the light came from*

*meanwhile woth natsu and happy*

"here you go buddy!" natsu said as he drops a plate of fish in front of happy [im still wondering why i feel like this well no time to waste time to dig in!]

"Aye sir!" "yummy fish!" happy said happily [i hope natsu finds out what this feeling is almost like how we felt in edolas]

*all of a sudden the doors burst open revealing a blonde haired girl*

"Whattttttt?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "edo lucy!" " whats going on??????? natsu said confused [how did we come to edolas??!?!?!!?]

"Natsu?!??!??!?!?" "how did u end up in edolas?" lucy asked with the usual death glare [shouldnt he be at his fairy tail?]

"i dont know how i got here" natsu said confused still [hope she doesnt ask about my fairy tail]

"shouldnt you be with your fairy tail?" lucy asked wondering why he wasnt before the bright light [somethings wrong]

"well.. i got accused of killing people and banished from the guild" natsu said startering to cry [i miss fairy tsil but they betrayed me]

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" everyone yelled [why woukd they ththink natsu woukd kill? even if its earthland natsu]

"is this true natsu..." lucy asked [i cant beleive that fairy tail would kick him out and not even have proof of him killing people]

"yes it is" natsu said as he showed where his guild mark use to be [hope they dont hate me and accuse me as well]

"then join us, we wont betray you like your fairy tail" edo-lucy asked [im going to make him feel welcome to this guild]

"sure" natsu said still wiping his tears away [maybe this will be better then earthland fairy tail]

"Aye sir!" happy said [maybe this will work out for batsu after all]

"glad to here it" lucy said [i cant beleive the other me would beleive something like that]

"well lets head to the guild and get you a new guild mark! said edo-mira happily [hes kinda cute]

"yeah!" everyone yelled happily

*they start walking torwards edolas fairy tail guild hall*

NatsuDragneel14: finally done! also edolas in this version never lost magic and is like earthland but magic is in weapons not body except natsu of course. hope you enjoyed and as always have a great day!


	3. chapter 3: life In edolas

NatsuDragneel14: im really on the grind think of stuff to come up with. maybe even add a council similar to earthland with something similar to the ten wizard saints. this chapter is just gonna be how natsu and happy are living living in edolas as well as in future figuring out a way to get between earthland and edolas easly. i dont know if i should but in future have edolas fairy tail enter the grand magic games on earthl land after theres a way to go between worlds of course. well thats all guys peace out!

NatsuDragneel14: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIROMASHIMA

_

"talking"

**"fire dragon iron fist!" = attack**

[thought]

**"_announcement_**

**chapter 3: life in edolas**

**Natsu Pov**

"i never thought i was going to be able to come back to edolas" said natsu [this might be a good thing that this happened cause i doubt i would be asked to go on jobs even if i joined a new guild in earthland]

"Aye sir!" "me either" happy said as he was already munching on a fish [natsu might even open up and get rid of the pain as well as me... carla...]

"we didnt know it was possible for you guys to even come back" edo-lucy said while strangling edo-natsu [if theres a way for use to go back in forth then ima kick earthlands mes ass]

"yeah, would u like anything to eat?" edo-mira asked politely [well this natsu is much more handsome and stronger then our natsu, i wonder how life in edolas is going to change since hes here hopefully for the better]

"Yeah, i would love that how about a flaming steak?" nattsu asked drooling [man i miss miras cooking already]

"sure thing natsu!" said edo-mira as she left to go make the dish [ima try my best to make the dish for him since ive never made a flaming steak before]

*30 minutes later*

"here you go natsu, hope you like it!" edo-mira said politely [hope he likes it i did my best on it]

"thanks mira!" natsu said as he ate the the flaming steak [man this is even better then earthland miras flaming steak]

"how was it natsu?" asked edo-mira [i did my best on this dish just for you please say you liked it]

"i loved it mira!" "it was even better then earthland miras cooking!" natsu said happily [well this brought me in a good mood today hope today is great!]

"glad to hear it natsu!" edo-mira said happily [he loves my cooking better then earthlands me i cant beleive it]

*few hours later*

"well guys, i think im going to head home maybe stop by a store along the way" said natsu as he started to walk to the doors [i need something to show my feelings... the pain ...the happiness...]

"Aye Sir!" happy said while sitting on natsus head [i wonder why he wants to ggo to a store he usually never wants to go to a store]

"see ya tommorow natsu!!" everyone yelled while smiling [ hope he has a nice night]

"see ya" natsu said as he walked out the door with happy [ now to find a store to look for something to show my pain and happiness]

*30minutes later*

"well i bought a guitar a auto music dj set and a headset to sing, what do u think happy?" natsu asked [i never thought music would be a way to show my pain thanks to that older man i found the perfect way]

"Aye Sir!" "its perfect" happy said [i wonder what natsus gonna do with it maybe make music] (happy seems to be an idiot what else you going to do with it?)

\--flashback--

(natsu and happy walk into the store and head to customer service to talk about what they need)

"yo can anyone help me on what to do to show my pain and happiness" natsu asked nonchalantly [i dont know if i should of said that in public]

"sure thing but could u talk in private cause this seems personal" ???? said [i know the perfect thing for this kid]

"sure, come on buddy!" natsu said [hope i dont regret this decision of going with this guy]

"Aye Sir!" happy said happily [i hope this goes well for natsu we dont want anything else to happen to him that is bad]

(they follow the guy to the back of the store)

"ok so you need show the world your pain and happiness i presume?" "by the way my name is john" asked john [hope this kids up for the task of making music]

"yes, but i dont know what to do about it" "my name is also Natsu Dragneel" said Natsu [ please show me something worth my time]

"Aye Sir!" "my names happy" happy said happily [ i think this is going to go well ]

"nice to meet you guys" "theres a few ways to show the world your pain and happiness" said john [this kid needs a better life then mine so ill help him the best i can]

"ok what are the main ones to show the world my pain and happiness?" asked Natsu [hope theres good choices in what he says]

"theres music, theres also fighting for the kingdom" "thats what i know about this stuff" said john [either one is fine but he looks more like the person to go for music]

"definitely music im not the type to fight directly for the kingdom" "even tho if it comes to it ill help fight" said natsu [i hope im good at music never really thought about it]

"ok, so what youd need is a guitar a auto music dj maker and a headset so you can sing" said john [glad this kid picked music hope hes good at it]

"thank you so much john this helps alot rright buddy?" natsu said [well hope this goes well im new to this music stuff]

"Aye Sir!" happy said [i never thought natsu would start music but yet again natsu is unpredictable sometimes]

"glad to hear it!" "music equipment is in isle 8" "well see ya later i got a job to do" john said as he started to walk back ro his workplace [this kid ia gonna change this world i just know it]

"see ya!" natsu sais as he started to walk to isle 8 [this better be a good choice to do]

-flashback end-

(and thats how natsu ended up with the music equipment)

*30 minutes later*

"finally home!" natsu said happily [ima have to set up this music equipment and write a song before i go to bed]

"Aye Sir!" happy said as he flew up to his hammock [natsus probably gonna set up the music equipment]

*30 minutes later*

"finally done setting up the music equipment, now time to write a song"

nqtsu said to himself [ima just going to right down lyrics and hope their not bad]

*one hour later*

"done!" "i hope that its good" natsu said to himself [well that was unexpected of me it actually looks good]

-the music book-

song #1

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement

Number one spot and now she find her a replacement

I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby

And now you ain't around baby I can't think

I should've put it down, should've got the ring

'Cause I can still feel it in the air

See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair

My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife

She left me, I'm tied

'Cause I knew that it just ain't right

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn

Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn

And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for

More and more I miss her, when will I learn

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby

Hey, she was so easy to love

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going through it every time that I'm alone

And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone

But she made the decision that she wanted to move on

'Cause I was wrong

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

-end of song-

*the next day*

*yawn* "happy wake up" natsu said as he was getting out of his hammock [ima sing that song today]

"Aye Sir!" happy said as he was getting out of his hammock [ i wonder if natsu did anything last night]

"happy want to listen to this song i made last night?" natsu asked [hope he likes it]

"Aye Sir!!" happy said happily [i wonder what he wrote]

*after natsu sets the music system up*

"ok here goes nothing" natsu said as he pressed play on the background music[ lets do this!]

*after natsus done singing*

"how was it buddy?" natsu asked anxiously for his reply [i hope that was good enough for him]

"that...natsu..." "WAS AMAZING!" happy said [i never knew natsu was so good at singing this is going to be great!]

"thank you buddy" "that means alot to me" natsu said happily [am i really that good that even happy said it was amazing ima start making more songs]

"Aye Sir!" happy said happily [i hope he makes more that was amazing]

(now to what they usualy did during the day)

(natsu and happy would get up eat breakfast head to the guild do jobs talk with edo-lucy and edo-mira then they would head home and natsu would practise guitar or listen to new background music then start new song lyrics then he would go to bed this is what happened for around a month in edolas)

(what will happen next? whats natsu going to do about his music? youll have to wait and see in the next chapter!)

NatsuDragneel14: well thats a rap! i bet you didnt see the time skip in the end or what natsu started to do i hope that was good enough for you guys because that was the hardest chapter yet! see ya in the next chapter!


	4. chapter 4: the guild finds out

NatsuDragneel: thank you for the support so far, sorry i havent updated in a few days. i kept on accidentaly deleting the chapter lol. this chapter mainly with natsu starting to come out with his music starting with the guild of course. well thats all i got to say so peace out.

NatsuDragneel14: **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIROMASHIMA**

_

"talking"

**"fire dragon iron fist"** = attack

[thought]

_**"announcement"**_

_

chapter 4: the guild finds out

**Edo-Lucy**** Pov**

"i wonder where natsu has been these past few days im getting worried" edo-lucy said as she was concerned, also while strangling edo-natsu [i hope nothing happened to him maybe we should go check on him]

"yeah im wondering the same thing" "it kinda seems off that hes not here" said edo-mira also concerned [maybe we should go check up on him]

"everyone we are all going to check up on natsu!" "COME ON!" said edo-lucy as she started to walk towards the guild doors [they better listen to me, they know better then to make me mad]

"Yes mam!" everyone said while they started to follow edo-lucy [man shes scary]

*meanwhile with natsu*

**Natsu Pov**

"this song is gonna be great!" natsu said happily [i have become more happy over the last month especially with this music and edo-lucy and edo-mira always cheering me up]

"Aye sir!" said happy while munching on a fish [hes finally happy, im happy i have tons of fiiisssssshhhhh]

*30 minutes later with edo-lucy and the guild*

**Edo-Lucy Pov**

"ok we're here" "wait a minute everyone sit down by his house" said edo-lucy [hes doing something in there]

"yes mam" they all said as they compiled and sat down [why did she want us to sit down]

(suddenly music starts playing)

"who is that???" asked edo-mira but before anyone could answer someone started ro sing

(singing starts)--masayume chasing by dima lancaster--

In chase of my dream I got lost within

The forest of my heart and tonight

It's not the mirror, it is the clear spring

Reflecting fragments of my smile

And all these tears that I have shed (don't cry),

Gold or silver they won't ever be

And all these tears of regret (fall from my eyes)

I need somebody to hear me

CHORUS 1

So I will be chasing, chasing after my true dream

The brightest one I've ever seen

I will be chasing, chasing until my heart burns

With a flame so contageous I'll finally become a hero

Na na na na na na na (Oh)

Na na na na na (come on)

Na na na na na na na (Oh)

The greatest one you've ever known

Na na na na na na na (Oh)

Na na na na na (come on)

Na na na na na na na (Oh)

I'll finally become a hero

VERSE 2

I reach for the stars, but yet I'm so far

The road ahead's an endless maze

But I'm not afraid to get lost in the dark

'Cause my dreams will always guide my way

Through all these tears that I have shed (don't cry),

Gold and silver they'll shine in the end

And now it's time that I ignite (the light in my eyes)

Stand tall and realize

CHORUS 2

That I still can be chasing, chasing after my true dream

The brightest one I've ever seen

I will be chasing, chasing until my heart burns

With a flame so contageous I'll finally become a hero

Na na na na na na na (Oh)

Na na na na na (come on)

Na na na na na na na (Oh)

The greatest one you've ever known

Na na na na na na na (Oh)

Na na na na na (come on)

Na na na na na na na (Oh)

I'll finally become a hero

(music solo starstarts no singing)

CHORUS 3

I've waited for this so long

(song endes)

"was that natsu..." said edo-mira [omfg he can sing and hes really good!]

"i think it was..." "and it was amazing" edo-lucy said as she blushed(yeah she blushed so what haha) [man hes good he would become famous fast with that voice of his]

"hes so amazing" said the rest of the guild [i cant beleive hes that good]

"i know your out there so just show yourselves" natsu said [man they caught me singing well hope they liked it]

"damn we cant hide from you can we natsu" edo-lucy said [i cant beleive he caught us]

"no not with my dragon senses" "anyway how was it?" "was i good?" natsu said [please say i was good i hope i was good anyway]

"YOU WERE AMAZING!!" everyone yelled in unison [i still cant beleive he is that good at singing]

"thank you" "i might show this world my music what do you guys think?" natsu asked [i wonder what they'll say]

"you definitely should natsu" "your an amazing singer you should get out there and show the world" edo-mira said happily [he would be famous and make life for him better in the long run]

"i would have to agree with her" said edo-lucy while smiling [hes so joyful i cant really be mean to everyone when hes around i also think it would be a good choice to show the world what he can do on top of just being strong]

"WE AGREE!" Yelled the rest of the guild [hes just so amazing i cant let this pass up]

"thank you guys, that means alot to me ill go to the capital tomorrow" said natsu while holding back tears of happiness [i cant believe this. they actually liked it im going to do my best for them!]

"glad to hear it natsu" "anyway we just came to check up on you" " we were woried about you but it seems you were just making music" said edo-lucy [i may be falling in love with him he makes me so happy when hes around unlike our natsu]

"well thank you guys for being concerned about me, ill be going to bed now i got a big day ahead of me" said natsu as he was about to go in to his house [i wish luce and mira would come with me]

"can i come with you!" both edo-lucy and edo-mira said in unison [please tell us yes]

"yes you can!" "that would be great!" said natsu as he fully walked into his house [i think im in love with both of them]

"see you tommorow natsu!" edo-lucy and edo-mira said in unison as everyone started to leave [ima go pack for tomorrow we have a big day. ahead of us]

"by the way meet us at the guild!!" shouted edo-lucy [tomorrow will be great!]

"got it!" natsu shouted back [well their gonna have to take me to the captial idk where it is sinc i havent went that far before]

*the next day*

**Natsu Pov**

*yawn* "mornning already" "well lets get ready happy! natsu said as he woke up happy [todays gonna be a big day for me and happy]

"Aye sir!" "todays the day!" happy said happily while following natsu to get ready [i cant beleive hes actually gonna show edolas his singing]

*meanwhile with edo-lucy*

**Edo-Lucy Pov**

"i want to look nicer in public so im going to wear this outfit mira gave me last night" said edo-lucy while putting on a outfit like the one earthland lucy had on with the heart shape in the middle except the white was black and the blue was dark purple

[i kinda like this outfit i hope natsu does]

*meanwhile with edo-mira*

**Edo-Mira Pov**

"i gotta look nice for natsu so ima wear this outfit said edo-mira as she put on a dress that was red with dark pink outline [i hope natsu like this dress]

*30 minutes later after they meet up*

"you guys look amzing" complemented natsu as he was awe struck mainly lucy [i didnt see that coming]

"thank you natsu!" they both said in unison [wow he actually complimented us]

"heeeeeee liiikkkkeeesssssa yooouuuuu" happy teased [haha sorry natsu]

"shut up cat!" said natsu as he punched happy [maybe i do like them... or maybe even love them]

"well, lets get going we dont got forever" said edo-lucy as she started ro walk torwards the train station [hope it goes well for him today]

"alright" said natsu and edo-mira in unison as they started to follow edo-lucy [man shes bossy]

(dun dun dun cliffhanger!)

NatsuDragneel14: hahaha sorry about the cliffhanger ill try and get the next chapter out as soon as i can and reviews are always appreciated thank you rufus im glad your liking my work its pretty hard when you just started out writing a fanfiction. im also wondering whats going to happen with natsu and the two girls lol im writing it and im still thinking of all the possibilities that xoukd happen well see ya later peeps.


	5. chapter 5: showing the world his music

NatsuDragneel14: not much to say at the moment except that im really enjoying writing this story. also sorry for not updating sooner. I had busy stuff to do irl. so I couldn't update. well I guess thats it. again i apologize.

**3rd person Pov**

"well this sucks!" Natsu complained [man I hate trains they suckkkkk ima destroy them all one day I swear it]

"Aye Sir!" "I bet it does, since how you have motion sickness and all" happy replied while eating a fish [ im glad im not Natsu rght now, if I was I couldn't eat any fish!]

"your not helping happy" Natsu groaned as he was in pain [ stupid cat doesn't know how it feels]

"come here Natsu, I can help" said Edo-Lucy as she motions Natsu to sit next to her[ only one way to fix this!]

"ok" Natsu replied as he sat next to Edo-Lucy [ she's nice to be helping me right now no thanks to happy]

"ok, here we go!" Edo-Lucy said as she punched Natsu's stomach knocking him out [ there we go, problem solved]

*Happy and Edo-Mira could only sweat drop at Edo-Lucy's actions*

*after the train ride*

"sweet freedom!" yelled Natsu kissing the ground [ finally off that death contraption, now I can walk freely]

*happy, Edo-Mira and Edo-Lucy could only sweat drop at his actions*

"we should get going towards the palace" Edo-Lucy said as she started to drag Natsu [ we are going to show them the best talent yet especially with Natsu's singing]

"Aye Sir!" "we're going to show them what Natsu can do!" happy said while flying above them [ the world will know the true Natsu Dragneel!]

"I'm wondering how Jellal will react to me being in Edolas" "since how i'm suppose to be in Earthland" said Natsu still getting dragged by Edo-Lucy [ his reaction is gonna be perfect! ]

"well lets hope it isn't to much of a reaction" said Edo-Mira who has for some reason been quiet the entire time [ I just hope Jellal doesn't pass out from it]

"well lets stop talking and start heading to the palace" said Edo-Lucy as she let go of Natsu and started walking faster to the palace [ his reaction is gonna be priceless ]

*30 minutes later*

"we're finally here, now then lets talk to the guards" said Edo-Lucy as she started walking towards one of the guards [ hopefully this goes well I don't want us to get in trouble ]

"what do you want lady" the guard said [ wonder why their here]

"we need to speak to the king pronto!" said Edo-Lucy [ hope he listens to me ]

"and why should we let you speak to the king?" asks the guard [ what's so important that they need to speak to the king ]

"well, because i'm from Earthland and was sucked back into this world" "do you remember when Edolas was sucking stuff out of this world?" said/asked Natsu as he was nervous [ hope he remembers it this is still important even though I don't want to go back ]

"oh, so your from earthland?" asks the guard [ if he truly is the king has to know about this ]

"yes" replied Natsu as he deadpanned at the guards question [ I just said I was from earthland ]

"well then we must speak to the king immediately!" said the guard as he motioned them to follow him [ this is big news ]

"ok guys lets go" said Edo-Lucy as she started to follow the guard [ hope this goes well i'm still anxious about what's going on ]

"Aye Sir!" all three said in unison as they started to follow Edo-Lucy [Scaryyyyy! ]

*5 minutes later*

"your highness!" a guard yells as he enters the throne room [hope i aint interrupting anything important]

"yes?" jellal asks [wonder whats wrong]

"this pink haired guy says hes from earthland sir" the guard says [this is important sir...]

"what?!" jellal asks surprised [how dis natsu get here atleast thats who i think it is]

"ill go get them" the guard says [well this is gonna go well...]

*the guard leaves*

"i wonder how he got in edolas" jellal whispers [hopefully theres a way to send him back]

*with natsu and the girls*

"the king will see you now" the guard tells them

"ok lead the way" natsu replies [this is gonna be hilarious]

*natsu and the girls follow the guard into the throne room*

"your highness" the guard says

"hello, natsu...been a few years" jellal says with a small smile. [it is good to see him again]

"hello jellal" natsu says while having a small smile [been a while old friend]

"so why are you here?" jellal asks [probably to ask to help nuuuu im find a way home]

"is there a way... to show the world my music?" natsu asks nervously [please dont mock me for this jellal]

"well if u can sing then yes i can arrange a concert here in the capital" jellal tells natsu [i cant wait to hear him sing]

"that would be great jellal!" natsu yells excitedly [yes this is my chance!]

"Aye sir!" happy yells [way to go natsu]

*edo-lucy and edo-mira smile*

"very well then ill get it set up for friday at 7pm" jellal says [i dont know why im so anxious to see natsu sing]

"ok see you then jellal" natsu says as he starts to leave with the others following [this is gonna be great!"

"bye" jellal simply says as he goes back to his own work [see you then natsu]

*4 days later*

"Natsu its 6:30 we gotta get to the concert" edo-lucy yelled [man hes slow at getting ready]

"ok, ok, i'm coming" natsu replies [ok im ready for this lets go!]

"ok, then lets go!" edo-lucy yells [finally hes ready]

"aye sir!" replies happy [I know natsu is gonna do great]

*20 minutes later*

"sir you gotta get on stage pronto!" says the stage manager [he just got here but at least hes not late]

*after natsu gets set up and is ready to start*

"are you guys ready for this?!" natsu yells [a bit cheesy but I don't care]

"yes!" creams the crowd excitedly [hope hes good]

"well here goes nothing" "I call this song strike back" natsu says as he prepares to play the guitar and sing [hope they like it]

VERSE 1

We might not have a chance to change it

The way the world attempts to cage us in

But if there is a slightest possibility, we can still win

And no, I won't be hit by fate 'cause I know

It's me and you who create it all

Open your eyes to see the future that we've built, let's go

Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, HEY!

And I'll overtake the sky that burns like fire

I can hear the rumbling thunder

I will erase this nightmare

The future glows all around me

Hear it! My voice from the distant tomorrow

I ain't scared of my past, I won't end up in sorrow

Screaming out for my pride

CHORUS

Don't wanna see your shining tears

So I will fall down to my knees

And scream

(I'm never giving in

Forever I'll be reaching for my destiny)

Your smile is what I need to save

So let's spread our wings, enlight the way

And soar

(I'm gonna blast off your pain for you and me,

You just need to believe)

Forevermore

VERSE 2

Sometimes, when I strike the wall all I feel

Is pain and my light begins to dim

But with a slightest possibility in my hands I won't give in

All I know is that a rain of reasons

Began to pour and now I can see the way

Future is calling me and I swear I will never hesitate!

Now it's time for the counterattack.

Soldiers, follow me now. Don't you ever stop!

We pay it back in spades, right!

This moment the only chance to playback

Your life and all you've built with all your hands and luck

Struggle, sorrow - they'll give in to desires

And the candles right inside of you will never loose their fire

Screaming out for your pride!

CHORUS 2

Light up the flame in our hearts

From now on we'll never fall apart

No more...

(Nobody can blow out my fire, don't even try!

I'll stand my ground until I die!)

One chance to never hesitate,

To keep on moving 'till the end

Of days...

(Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!

Don't worry, I'm gonna be your light!)

So take my hand!

BRIDGE

(Hey, what are we living for?

I live for this shit)

We gotta stand up and go with the pride

It's like the sun rising way over the clouds

We gotta stand up and go with the pride

It's like the sun rising way over the clouds

CHORUS 3

Don't wanna see your shining tears

So I will fall down to my knees

And scream

(I'm never giving in

Forever I'll be reaching for my destiny)

Your smile is what I need to save

So let's spread our wings, enlight the way

And soar

(I'm gonna blast off your pain for you and me,

You just need to believe)

Light up the flame in our hearts

From now on we'll never fall apart

No more...

(Nobody can blow out my fire, don't even try!

I'll stand my ground until I die!)

One chance to never hesitate,

To keep on moving 'till the end

Of days...

(Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!

Don't worry, I'm gonna be your light!)

So take my hand!

*song ends*

"wooooooooooooooooo!" the crowd yells in utter happiness [es sooo good]

"thank you" natsu says [they actually liked it...]

"can you play another ones" the crowd asks [please say yes]

"sure" "I call this song power of the dream" natsu says [lets do this!]

Distance is nothing, nothing and it doesn't matter

How many miles separate us

Don't cry and look up, let's find a bliss to believe in

And move on forward together

Why are you staring at the ground

And once again counting every tear that falls from your eyes?

Even if today's no good, we'll make it through

'Cause tomorrow's gonna make wrongs right

There is always someone out there to hold your hand,

Bring you joy, bring you love that will never end

There's something beautiful about to begin now

And change the world in every way

Distance is nothing, nothing and it doesn't matter

How many miles separate us

Everything's for you, for you, we will be together

Into the night till the sunrise

No need to feel afraid, I'll always be right there

To carry all these dreams that we've collected

Don't cry and look up, let's find a bliss to believe in

And move on forward together

Just because you stumble once,

It doesn't mean it's not worth giving it another try

Don't think you're not good enough 'cause it's a lie

Realize that it is your time to shine

Even when you happen to get caught in the rain

Take your time, let it wash away all the pain

The words "you're not alone" resound right inside you

And turn into courage again

Just like a blooming flower, your dream opened for me

Spotless, forever and always

Everything's for you, for you, so let's chase the sunlight

We'll never let it fade away

And if you cannot see when darkness's closing in

The path will guide you all the way to safety

And if you falter, know that I will be beside you,

No matter what I'll be waiting

Every now and then I go astray, slowly lose my way,

But it's all okay 'cause you're getting stronger every single day

No, it's not over, not yet, so let's keep on fighting

I know you're trying your hardest

Chance will be waiting for us to take a step forward

I'm sure it must be right out there

Distance is nothing, nothing and it doesn't matter

How many miles separate us

Everything's for you, for you, we will be together

Into the night till the sunrise

No need to feel afraid, I'll always be right there

To carry all these dreams that we've collected

Don't cry and look up, let's find a bliss to believe in

And move on forward together

*song ends*

"yeeeeeeee!'the crowd screams [hes so amazing]

"thank you for your time" "see ya people later!" natsu says as he walks back stage [that was a great performance]

"great performance mister Dragnel" the stage manager says [hes really good]

"thank you ill be seeing you later" natsu says as he leaves [this makes me happy again]

end.

NatsuDragneel14: I think this was my longest chapter yet but idk. all Iknow is im back at typing etc. well cya guys later. peace.


End file.
